Fireside vs Firework
by StylishFashionista
Summary: It's back to summer, and Taylor has gotten Phineas and Ferb to join the Firework Boys for the summer. But only one problem: the Firework Boys and the Fireside Girls are mortal enemies. They go to a competition to see which group is better. Friendships, romances, and rivalries are tested during the ten weeks. Who will win? Part of my Phineas and Ferb trilogy. Third genre-Adventure


**Hey you guys. It's StylishFashionista, and I am finally posting Fireside VS Firework! Are you as excited as me? I promised I would post it today, in my songfic Demons, and I actually kept that promise! Shocker! Okay, my lame apologies. One, sorry for not posting this until now. I put this off for quite some time now, haven't I? I'm really sorry for that. I'm still in school, and probably will be for, like, 10 more years, considering I'm only 13. Therefore, my schedule is busy, and I kind of exploit every moment I can to write fanfics. I just hope updates will be decently quick on this :/ If not, I'm sorry. I think you're probably sick of hearing me apologize. Let's just go to the fic already.**

**Also, to people who haven't read It's School Already, you can if you want, but it's not necessarily needed to understand this plot (except for maybe Taylor and Ms. Black). It would be nice if you read it though :)**

**Oh yeah, and today's my two year anniversary on FanFiction! Yay! I'm so excited! Anyways, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I, StylishFashionista, do not own anything except for my OCs and the story's plot.**

* * *

Isabella's POV

"Now, our valedictorian will make a final speech before these young kids are given their diplomas and sent off to middle school. Let's give it up to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

I'm greeted with roaring applause as I stand up and walk up the stairs and to the podium. I look around. My family is happily cheering me on. The Fireside Girls, Phineas, Django, Irving and Ferb are shouting encouragements. Baljeet pretends to glare at me (we both fought for the title as valedictorian) before joining everyone else in cheering. Buford and Taylor, however, are still glaring at me, but I don't really care that much. I take a deep breath, before starting.

"It's weird to think that, about 10 years ago, we were all born onto this planet."

I hear a lot of chuckles, and I go on.

"We came into this year, thinking that it'll all be easy, but it wasn't. Right in the beginning of the year, our old teacher, Ms. Black, decided to give us an essay that was 10 pages long. It was about an animal that we picked out of a box. We all didn't know why we were all thrown into such a big assignment so quickly, but at the time, we all kind of shrugged it off. The only one excited, of course, was Baljeet, but that's not really related."

A few more chuckles echo throughout the room.

"We found out about a week later, that Ms. Black was really evil. So, we kind of sent her to the police. Oopsie!"

More laughs echo.

"She's now in jail. But we needed a new teacher, and fast. So, that's when Mrs. White came in. Ironic, right? But she's actually one of the best teachers I've ever had, and I couldn't have wished for a better one. She's just amazing, and all of us respected her. And now, I just can't believe it's already the end. How can it be? We've all grown together as a family, and no matter how cliché that sounds, it's true. We've known each other practically our entire lives. I can't imagine a life without these people, because they've always been with me. But, think about it. How awesome would it be if we were all actually a family?"

A few people chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm serious. I can already picture it. A huge family reunion. You walk in. Right there to greet you is Irving, and he'll engage you in a long conversation you can't escape from."

People laugh, and I look to Irving. He has grown a lot from this year. He became less obsessive of Phineas and Ferb, and I'm proud of him for that. He also ditched the glasses and exchanged them with contacts. He's definitely better looking now, better than you think.

"And then you walk into the living room. Baljeet and Ginger are learning some math, while Buford and Milly are trying to watch football. Buford gives Baljeet a wedgie to shut him up, which works for the most part."

More people start to laugh. Baljeet and Ginger still haven't acted upon their feelings for each other, which honestly sucks. Buford is now dating Taylor, and now matter how much of a witch Taylor is, I actually think that they're really cute and I give them my best regards. Buford has become nicer, too, but he's still really mean to Baljeet. I'm fine with that. It would be weird if it wasn't that way. With Milly, she decided to join the football team because of her amazing throws. Most of the guys discriminate against her because she's a girl, but she doesn't let it get in her way.

"In the kitchen, Katie and Holly will be attempting to cook. I will be there too for two reasons. 1: to make sure that they follow the recipe. 2: to make sure that they don't burn the house down."

More people chuckle, and I look over to Katie and Holly, who smile sheepishly at me because they both know it's true. Katie and Holly have become best friends after the dance, and now, they're practically inseparable. I'm so happy for them, and I think that their friendship will last forever.

"You go upstairs to the bedroom. Taylor is raiding the closet and trying on every cute outfit she sees, looking at herself in the mirror as if it's her job."

More people laugh, and I sense another glare from both Taylor and Buford, but I don't care. They can glare all they want. I'm just putting the truth out. That's what she would probably do. Taylor has been increasingly nicer since she and Buford started dating, though. Hopefully they'll stay together for a while so then I won't have to face her wrath.

"You then go downstairs to the basement. You will see here that Adyson and Django are making art together, whether it be painting or a dramatic scene. They just love having their creative side flow."

Django and Adyson have both decided to go with their creative side this year, and they both joined the Art Club and Theatre. It is a little bit awkward between them, because they had to kiss for a role one time, but they're still really close.

"And finally, inside the garage, Phineas and Ferb would be updating a car to make it have a bunch of new stuff, like a fro yo machine and free change coming out of it every 10 seconds, while Gretchen is there to make sure that no laws are broken."

Some people laugh a little. I do have good news with Ferb and Gretchen. They're finally dating! They've been dating since the dance, and they are the cutest couple ever! Gretchen also somehow got Ferb to talk much more than he used to. He still has moments when he would prefer to stay silent, but he still talks way more than he used to. And Phineas... We decided to stay just friends. We both decided it would be best for us to be just friends. But we're best friends, practically inseparable. And no matter how cute Phineas is, I'm fine with that.

"Well, actually, now that I think about it, we would be more of a dysfunctional family. But that's how it all works. These are the brothers and sisters that God forgot to give me. But, I'm just happy that they're in my life. We've went through an entire year together. We've conquered elementary school. Next up, middle school, high school, college, than the world! I'm joking, you guys! Thank you and good bye!"

I got off the stage with a standing ovation and many laughs. While that happens, every one of us holds up the stuffed animal (or, in Buford's case, plant) that we got from Ms. Black during the animal project. It's kind of an inside joke between us, and Gretchen thought of it to show that we'll always be united. She likes to think that we're united by fate. Taylor thinks we're united by evil. I like to think that we're united by justice. I mean, with Ms. Black and all...

I smile to myself and sit down back in my seat. We all put back our stuffed animals/plants, and Phineas high fives me.

"Great job, Izzy, as always," Phineas says with a smile.

"Thanks Phineas!" I return the smile.

Mrs. White returns on stage. "Okay, now it is time to hand out the diplomas."

That was our cue to stand up and line up, in alphabetical order, beside the stage. Mrs. White calls out our names one by one, and we all get our diplomas while the audience is applauding.

"Adyson."

"Baljeet."

"Buford."

"Django."

"Ferb."

"Ginger."

"Gretchen."

"Holly."

"Irving."

"Isabella."

"Katie."

"Milly."

"Phineas."

"Taylor."

Once Taylor walked off the stage, Mrs. White smiles.

"It's now summer vacation!"

We all throw our graduation hats off and run out of the auditorium, screaming from the top of our lungs.

"SCHOOL'S OUT!"

Taylor's POV

Buford wraps his arm around me. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Buford? He's actually really sweet and loyal once you take out how disgusting he looks. And besides, he lets me vent about Isabella whenever I want.

We are walking towards the Flynn-Fletcher household (wow I sounded really formal there... Like ew!). Buford and I decided to devote our entire summer to each other. Next week, we're going to Miami to hang out at the beach. And Buford decided to tell Phineas about that before we go.

But I, of course, have different plans.

Buford's going to tell him that he's not going to help him with his inventions for this summer. Phineas and Ferb are going to need something else to do during the summer. Me, being the nicey-nicey I am (well, I got Phineas' forgiveness...), will offer for them to join the Firework Boys for the summer. They'll, of course, agree. 'Oh, Taylor, what a great idea!'

Not exactly.

The Fireside Girls and the Firework Boys are mortal enemies. They have been since both of them were created. Err, separated. About 20 years ago, they were the same. But the Firework Boys were, at the time, really sexist (they're not anymore, because my brothers were once part of the Firework Boys, and they weren't sexist anymore), and the Fireside Girls decided to rebel against them. And that created the two different troops, err, whatever you want to call them.

So, once Phineas and Ferb join the Firework Boys, they can't speak to the Fireside Girls anymore! Which means, in other words, no more Phinabella! I don't like Phineas in that way anymore, but I still hate Isabella. She basically has to suffer.

"Tay, we're here," Buford nudges me slightly, knocking me out from my train of thoughts.

I shake my head and look at the house. "Yep, we're definitely here."

It looks exactly the same. I haven't been here since Phineas and I broke up, which was about 8 months ago, but it still looked the same. But then again, not a lot of people's houses change unless it's Christmas or Halloween. Then, everyone feels the need to put up a billion decorations, and to be honest, I absolutely HATE them. They're just so blinding, stupid, and absolutely useless. UGH!

"Hey, Dinner Bell!" Buford calls out as we both enter the backyard.

Phineas' head pops up in excitement. He was holding a bunch of blueprints in his hands. "Hey Buford! Good thing you're here. Ferb and I were just trying to decide which one of these we should build first. Ferb was thinking the soda machine, but I was thinking we could change this one up and make a huge amusement park! What do you think?"

Buford's foot shifts a little. "Yeah, about that, I was thinking of spending the summer with Tay Tay."

Phineas' eyes widen. "What?! Come on, Buford, we need you! Isabella and the girls are busy with Fireside Girl stuff, and Baljeet, Django, and Irving are already off to who-knows-where! Dude, please stay!"

"Sorry dude," Buford shrugs. "Gotta spend time with Tay."

Phineas' body starts to relax. "Well, then, what are we supposed to do this summer?"

"I do have an idea for you and Ferb," I pipe up. "Well, if you guys want to hear it."

"I'm all ears," Phineas says. "How about you, Ferb?"

"Go ahead," Ferb says. It's kind of weird to hear him talk. I am totally not used to his accent.

"Well, there's this group called the Firework Boys," I start. "My brothers were in the Firework Boys last year, and they seemed to have fun. Maybe you guys can join for the summer."

Phineas smiles. "Sounds fun."

"Wait," Ferb puts his hand up to stop me. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," I say hastily, faking a smile. "I mean, it's not a trap. My brothers were in the Firework Boys. If it was bad, why would I recommend it?"

Ferb tilts his head. "Fair enough."

"What have we got to lose?" Phineas shrugs. "Maybe we should join."

Ferb shrugs as well. "Might as well."

"Great!" I smile a little too big. I put on a straight face before saying, "The Firework Boys' meeting place is just a little bit down the trail leading up to the Fireside Girls' meeting place. I hope you guys have fun!"

I skip out of the backyard, Buford following suit. Once I stop skipping, he catches up to me.

"Isn't the Firework Boys and the Fireside Girls, like, mortal enemies?"

I smirk. "Yep."

Buford smirks back. "You devious little girl."

I smile to myself, internally cheering at the fact that Phinabella is no more.

Phineas' POV

Ferb and I walk to the trail which leads to the Fireside Girls' meeting place. I knew where the place was by heart since I visited Isabella a lot there during the school year. We would always finish homework together, and act as one-another's tutor whenever necessary. Okay, we would actually be each other's tutor a lot. I'm not the best writer.

"God, why does there have to be a comma there?" I would ask.

"Because," Isabella starts calmly, "you need a comma in a sentence before 'but'. That's the reason Mrs. White would always draw out a butt filled with commas!"

My mouth forms into an 'o'. "Ohh..."

And Isabella isn't too good at History.

"Why do we need to know this stuff?" she would complain to me. "It's not like we're going to have another American Revolution!"

I smirk. "You never know..."

"Phineas, shut up," she teasingly says.

I've walked there too many times to count. I could probably be blind and be able to walk there.

"Hey, Phineas, isn't that the Fireside Girls' meeting place?" Ferb asks, pointing at a wooden cabin.

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'.

"Didn't Taylor say that the Firework Boys' meeting place is a little bit past this?" Ferb adds.

I nod. "Yeah... I wonder where it is."

We both walk around the Fireside Girls' meeting place, looking for any place where the trail seems to continue. There didn't seem to be one, until I saw a tiny path behind a small tree.

"Ferb!" I call out. "Over here!"

Ferb runs over to me and looks where I'm looking. He nods.

"Yeah, there's a tiny path."

"I'll go first," I offer. I then push the small tree to the side and turn around to help Ferb. He was squeezing through, but he was still struggling. I grab his hand and pull him through.

He smiles gratefully. "Thank you Phineas."

I smile back at him. "You're welcome. Now, come on. Let's walk through this mysterious path."

We keep walking, and I was slightly shocked at how I never realized this before. It was like a nature hike: bluebirds were flying everywhere, the trail was bordered by beautiful pink flowers, and the trees shadowed over us. It was actually really pretty.

After walking and admiring the scene for around five minutes, we finally get to a wooden cabin that looked exactly like the Fireside Girls' cabin. We've made it to the Firework Boys' meeting place.

Ferb and I walk to the door, and I knock. A few seconds later, the door opens, and in the doorway was... Baljeet.

"Oh my gosh! Phineas! Ferb!" Baljeet runs over to us and hugs us. "What are you guys doing here? How did you guys find us?"

"Baljeet, slow down!" I exclaim once he releases from the hug. "Taylor told us about the Firework Boys. She said her brothers used to be members."

Baljeet's face lights up. "Oh, yes, Timothy and Teddy Simth. We were looking for people to replace them."

"We would love to!" I tell him. "Besides, Ferb and I are stepbrothers. We're keeping the whole 'brother' theme."

Baljeet smiles even more, if that was even possible. "That's great! I'll tell Eric we got our two replacements. I'll introduce you to the team."

Baljeet lets us in, and Ferb and I walk in. It looks almost exactly like the Fireside Girls' meeting place, but instead of the girly flair, there were a bunch of jerseys plastered on the walls and a few baseball bats and hockey sticks leaned on the door leading to a closet (or so I assume, if it was built like the Fireside Girls' one was). And instead of a frame where Eliza would be sitting, there was an elderly man.

"Eric, Eric, Eric!" Baljeet shouts, running over to the elderly man. I'm going to assume his name is Eric. Just an assumption.

"Baljeet, if you shout any louder, then my ears are going to explode," Eric jokes.

"You should be happy though," Baljeet says, his Indian accent being emphasized more now than ever. "My friends are here to join!"

Eric eyes us both strangely. "Do you guys have a criminal record?"

My eyes widen. "What?! No!"

Eric seems to keep a straight face, but I could see a faint smile. "You guys may join, then. Baljeet, introduce them to the gang."

Baljeet nods, and we turn around to see two unfamiliar faces, and two familiar faces.

"Irving? Django?"

"Hi you guys!" they both say in unison. Well, that explains where the three of them were supposed to be during the summer.

A boy with shaggy dirty blond hair with matching eyelashes and eyebrows and light blue eyes approaches us. He is wearing a hockey jersey, worn out sneakers and jeans (and it seems that he's sagging). He's taller than all of us, towering over our what-would-seem-petite bodies. Plus, his teeth were blindingly white.

"Hey dudes," he says in a nonchalant way. "I'm Treyy."

"Hey Treyy," I fist bump him. "I'm Phineas."

"I'm Ferb," Ferb motions to himself. "Nice jersey."

He looks down at his jersey. "Thanks, man. Used to be my dad's."

"Your dad plays professional hockey?" I ask.

"Yeah," he nods. "Los Angeles Kings."

My eyes widen in amazement. "That's awesome!"

He shrugs. "Yeah. I've become really good at hockey because of him."

Ferb and I nod. Then, another boy approaches us. He has curly, dark brown (and almost black) hair and matching dark brown eyes and eyelashes. He also has a stubble on his chin and hairy eyebrows. He is wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans with black sneakers. And he was just an inch or two taller than me.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Tomás. ¿Cómo hacen ustedes?"

Ferb and I just blink. After a few seconds, I break the silence. "What?"

"That's Thomas," Treyy starts.

"Tomás!" he butts in.

"He only speaks Spanish," Django explains.

"Well, do we have a translator or something?" I ask.

"Nope," Irving says, popping the 'p'.

"Well, then how are we supposed to communicate with him?" Ferb asks. All of the boys shrug, and Ferb and I sigh as I bite my lip.

"Um, okay. Phineas." I say slowly, pointing to myself. "Ferb." I repeat my same tone, but instead point to Ferb.

"Phineas, Ferb," Tomás repeats to remember. "Nombres interesantes. ¿Cómo sus padres piensan de ellos?"

I blink a little bit, before saying, "Thanks?"

Tomás shrugs, obviously not understanding what I just said. I sigh. Communicating with him is going to be tough. But then, I hear the door fling open.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hear Isabella's voice. _Wait, Isabella's here?_

"We joined the Firework Boys," I turn around to see the entire Fireside Girls troop.

Isabella's eyes widen. "What?! That means we're... we're..." She couldn't manage out any more than that.

"Enemies," Adyson finishes.

It was my turn to be shocked. _Enemies? But... how? Why?_ "W-what?"

"The Fireside Girls and the Firework Boys are mortal enemies," Gretchen explains.

My eyes widen even more. _The Fireside Girls and the Firework Boys are enemies? That means we're enemies; we're all enemies..._

"Girls, what is all this ruckus about?!" I look over to see Eliza entering the meeting place, and oddly enough, this is the first time I saw her outside of her frame. She then gasps and glares at Eric. "The Firework Boys."

"The Fireside Girls," Eric retorts, returning the glare. "Eliza."

"Eric," she rolls her eyes.

The room then turns into a full out war. Everyone was arguing and shouting, with the exception of Ferb and I. We were both confused out of our minds. Treyy grabs the hockey stick from the side and swings it. Holly grabs the baseball bat and does the same. Irving raids the closet and comes out with a Nerf gun, threatening to start shooting. I was astounded by the hatred between the two.

Ferb seems to agree with me, because a few seconds later, he walks over to the table and stands on it, shouting, "Stop, stop, stop!"

The entire scene stops as if a record has been stopped. Everyone was mid-motion, pausing and looking straight at Ferb. Some were donning weird poses (Ginger standing on one toe and leaning backwards, Django standing on one knee as if he was proposing [he was also facing Adyson, but I'd like to believe that was mere coincidental]) and others looked like they were 'normal' people (Treyy standing [well, minus the hockey stick], Katie lying down on the floor). Honestly, it looked just like a planned photo showing off all of our craziness.

When Ferb realizes that he got everyone's attention, he takes a deep breath, sighs, and continues. "Why must we argue like this? Can't we just stop?"

The room stays silent for a while, but then Eliza decides to pipe up.

"No way!" she exclaims.

"But what about if I gave you all a deal?" Ferb smirks.

The entire room looks at each other. Coming to a silent agreement, Eliza smirks back at Ferb.

"I'm listening."

"How about a competition?" Ferb offers. "We could have a host and station it over at the island in the lake just next to here. We could have a bunch of challenges with victors, and the group with the most victories is deemed the best."

"What about the worst?" Eliza asks.

"They'll be ridiculed by the best for eternity," Ferb answers. It seems as if he has this entire thing planned.

Eliza and Eric look at each other, each of them smirking. And then, Eric nods.

"Great idea. It's on."

And before I know it, all of us are ushered out of the meeting place, a piece of paper being shoved in our faces.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys don't hate me completely for this. I have the entire story planned out, and hopefully, this will finished with you guys being satisfied. Well, hopefully.**

**I actually have a bunch of stuff to say (way more than the author note beforehand), so brace yourself.**

**The family reunion thing during the graduation speech is technically not my idea. At my school last year, during the 8th grade graduation, the valedictorian (who is also one of my friends) did the family reunion as well (even though it was probably harder to stuff 50 people in instead of 14). So, I'm sorry. I don't own that idea.**

**My English teacher also drew a butt filled with commas to help us remember that in a sentence, a comma has to come before 'but'. However, I didn't need the reminder, because I already knew that. It was funny, though. I just had to throw it in.**

**There will be more ships than Phinabella. Telling you guys now, Phinabella will still be the main couple and part of the main plot. However, I decided to add a bunch of side plots into it as well. Wondering what the other ships are? You'll just have to read and see!**

**I actually need three more challenge ideas. So, if you guys don't mind submitting your ideas in a review, that would be awesome. And, if I like yours, I'll use it in the story! I'll also give you creds, so don't worry about that! Just worry about the continuation of this story!**

**I'm going to have so much fun with Treyy and ****Tomás**! Treyy is actually based off of someone I met during 5th grade. He was the biggest heartthrob I've ever personally met. After the first day of school, every girl in school (and I mean, EVERY GIRL IN SCHOOL) had a crush on him. Me included, but that's not the point. However, the real Treyy is not blond with blue eyes. He's a brunet with green eyes! I added Treyy because I thought that this story needed a MAJOR heartthrob. That, and some sort of celebrity status (dad being a hockey player, which is something else that is true about Treyy). With **Tomás**, I actually didn't base him off of anyone. I just needed a foreign guy that can only speak one language (well, that is not English). Why Spanish? Well, when I moved to NYC, I learned that my new school only had Spanish as a foreign language, not French. So, I'm one of the newcomers to Spanish, and I decided having a Spanish dude in this story would help me with the language. Okay, that's not the reason, but it's a true story. What's the reason then? Keep reading and you'll figure out. Oh, and I'm sorry if any of the translations are wrong. To be honest, I used Google Translate. Yes. Shame on me.

**That one was long...**

**It's New Year's Eve! 2013 faded away so quickly... ;( Anyways, this is my first NYE in NYC! I moved there this summer, and I'm so excited! What are your resolutions? I'm going to take better care of myself, because I want my parents to trust me.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think about this new sequel? Like it? Hate it? Just need to submit a challenge? Send in a review! 5 please!**

**I'll see you guys later on the web. :)**


End file.
